Mike gets revenge
by OHsoCONFUSED
Summary: Mike is about to go crazy! Having to stare at his love, and Bella together! He can’t stand it! So he wants revenge on Bella! He is gonna win his man back! What will happen? Will Edward die from horror? Will Mike get his sanity back? Will someone let Bella
1. Strippin in Biology

**Mike gets revenge!!!!**

**Chapter 1: strippin in Biology**

**Summary- Mike is about to go crazy! Having to stare at his love, and Bella together!! He can't stand it! So he wants revenge on Bella! He is gonna win his man back! What will happen? Will Edward die from horror? Will Mike get his sanity back? Will someone let Bella out that closet? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other characters I only own this plot. **

I was sitting in my biology class staring at the wall, trying my best not glare. You probably know who I'm trying not to glare at. But yeah I can't stop myself all the time. I mean come on! My love did want me! I could feel it. Then she moved here, and ruined everything! He so wanted me I could see him staring at me in the halls wishing he could be with me. I don't blame him, I am pretty damn hot. With my blonde spiky hair, and my blue eyes, my six pack, and my rocking legs. What man wouldn't me? I'll tell you which one wouldn't Edward Cullen. Well he don't know. The man I want doesn't want me , Mike Newton. I don't get it.

Edward looked tense, he looked sexy. Well guess what I'm getting revenge! I will win Edward's heart! If it's the last thing I do!! "MWAHAHAHAHAHA" Oops I laughed out loud. Everyone turned to stare at me. Questioning my sanity. "Is there something you would like to share Mike?" The teacher asked me. I smiled, this would get Edward's attention.

"Yep." I said as I got up on my table, and started dancing and singing I'm bringing sexy back. I pulled off my shirt and threw it at Edward. "You can it baby." I winked at him. His mouth gapped. "Eww!" Bella said at what I just said to her boyfriend.

I just glared at her and started the other part of the song. "You see these shackles baby I'm your slave! I'll let you whoop me if I miss behave, it's just that no one makes me feel this way." I sang to Edward. He looked like he was about to go destroy Seattle.

Everyone busted out laughing as they figured out who I was singing to. "Edward's got a boyfriend!" They all sang. How I wished they were right! "I do not!" Edward growled at them, they all stopped immediately. That's my big short tempered sexy man!

"Get down Mr. Newton!" The bald stupid teacher told me. I did what I was told and sulked for the last two minutes of class.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _went the school bell indicating it was time for English. Yay I would sit beside Edward in this class we will share a couple of notes! Sadly Bella will be in there too. Ugh I hate that skult! **(A/N: haha yes know I put sklut! I meant to! I made up a word, it's skank and slut mixed together!!!) **

**Well what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Stop now? Keep going? What! I MUST KNOW YOUR OPPIONS!!! =] Tell me what you think of it so far in reviews!!! Thanks for reading! **

**-**_**Amanda-**_


	2. notes in English

**Well I decided to give you this chapter since I was going to be busy with my school work for a while so I have decided to write this now. I will try to make it long! But I have a bit of a problem making a chapter too long by getting distracted or bored with the chapter. I simply just stop writing the chapter and post it. Sorry But anyways here is chapter 2!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I walked into the class room, right when Bella and Edward did there was a seat right beside Edward on the left, Bella was on his right. I stole the seat quickly and started to flirt. I fluttered my eyelashes and licked my lips winking at him. He turned away looking at Bella. So he was playing hard to get. It is time for the note passing!

Edward: Regular **Mike: bold **_Bella: italics _

**Hey Eddy ;)**

What do you want? And don't call me eddy! :-!

**Sorry is sexy better?**

No no I perfer Edward. I hate to tell this, actually I have no problem saying this, because you disgust me! I do not like you!

**Always playing hard to get. Don't worry I won't give up I like a challenge!**

Bella stole the paper! 

_Leave Edward alone! He is with me! _

**No! I love Him!!! I mean look at him so damn hot. **

_Yeah I don't blame you. He is hot. It's not his fault though. _

**I'm not complaining! **

_Haha me neither. Let's sing a song about Edward?_

**Let's =]**

_OH! Edward's hot Edward's hot, Edwards freakin hot! (sings to the tune of jingle bells.) _

**I love it!!! (jumps up and down) **

Edward snatches the paper 

Bella! Please don't discuss this with Mike, it's very uncomfortable for me!

_How is that?_

-rolls eyes- because how would you like it if Jessica had a crush on you, and I discussed you being sexy with her?

_Changing the subject!_

Exactly

**You know you love me! **

I only love Bella.

_Aww. =] I love you too._

You two make me sick! Ugh!!!

Just as this was passed to them the bell ringed saving poor Edward from more humiliation. 

We all walked out of the class and to our next classes. I was trying to think of a revenge plan but I couldn't so I just decided to wait till later.

As I got out my car I had the perfect plan! I was now at home and I could think clearly. I wanted revenge on Bella and to win Edward's heart. And I came up with the perfect plan!!

**Okay so here it is! Sorry it is so short! I tried my hardest. Okay so I have a couple idea's for the next chapter. And want you to vote. And tell me what you want to see happen next! **

**A. Dress up as Bella, while locking her in a closet? **

**B. Getting Drunk and going to the Cullen's to play pranks on Edward with the help of Emmett?**

**C. Other do something else!! **

**Just tell me your choice in the review!!! By the way if you pick C tell me what you would like to see! I want your oppion! So please review and vote!!! Chapter 3 will not be up until I have at least 10 to 20 reviews!! **


End file.
